


You Are My Sunshine

by snflwervol69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, basically just really fluffy, bedtime cuddles, dream - Freeform, dream can sing??, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwervol69/pseuds/snflwervol69
Summary: George asks Dream to sing him a lullaby.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 231





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Since both Dream and George have said that they're ok with fanfics, I'm gonna write this, but if they ever decide it makes them uncomfy I'll take it down. Remember to respect their privacy and boundaries k thanks bye :)

Dream doesn't mind that the timer has already run for nearly half an hour. He's not really speedrunning anymore, he's far too tired. Glancing over at the clock he can see it's almost one in the morning, so probably time for him to go to sleep. Despite his drooping eyelids, he continues to search for endermen, he only needs two more pearls and he'd be able to fill the portal. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and continues to sprint towards what he thinks is a desert.  
He's focused in the game once again when a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He knows it's George so he doesn't even flinch at his touch. George kisses him gently on the jaw and he melts, leaning back against George's chest, strong and warm. Dream is sure, this is where he belongs.  
"It's late Clay, lets go to bed." George's voice is thick with sleep and pitched lower than usual. Dream thinks it's cute.  
Without another word, he shuts his computer down and gets out of his chair. He stretches a little and then pulls George into a hug. George's arms are firm around his waist, and he's got one of the small of George's back, the other on the back of George's neck, dark brown hair brushing his fingertips. His hair is soft and brushes against Dream's neck. He's tall enough that he can rest his head on top of George's and he uses one hand to gently run his fingers through George's hair.  
He's not really sure how long they stand there, and he doesn't care. He loves long hugs with George. It reminds him that it's all real.  
He follows George down the hall to their bedroom, and even though it's dark and he can't see much, George is holding his hand, leading him through it.   
Dream's been in his pajamas pretty much all day, so he doesn't even need to change clothes, he just climbs into bed, and George follows, snuggling up next to him. George has his head rested on Dream's chest, rising and falling with every breath.  
"Will you sing me a lullaby?" George asks softly.  
"I can't sing," Dream argues, but in his head he's already running through every song he knows how to sing and which ones would be appropriate for singing someone to sleep. He doesn't have a lot of options. He wants something easy and something to remind George how much he loves him.  
"Please?" George asks, lifting his head so his eyes meet Dream's.   
"Fine," Dream, sighs, playfully rolling his eyes before kissing George softly on the lips.  
George grins and lays his head back down on Dream's chest, his ear flat against Dream's ribcage so he can hear him breathing.  
"You are my sunshine," Dream sings softly, but to George, his ear against Dream's chest, his body fitting right next to Dream's, the sound reverberates through him.  
"My only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray."  
As Dream sings the next lines, George joins in, and though his words are slow from tiredness, he means every one.   
"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."  
George snuggles closer to Dream, still a little overwhelmed that he get's to do this. He's in Dream's bed, laying on Dream's chest, kissing Dream's lips. When they first met this was all he had ever wanted, and it seemed surreal that he was really here. Dream was really his.  
"I love you Clay."  
"I love you too George."


End file.
